To Be Me
by pamplonita
Summary: Don't judge a man until you've walked two moons in his moccasains. Have you ever wondered what Superman felt behind that hero facade? This is songfic, that may just make you realize a darker side of Superman.


A/N- Ok, ok, people. This is a song-fic, and I really hope that you like it. The song is by Five for Fighting, and entitled Superman. I love this song so I just decided to write a little something. If there are any superman fans out there, well he may seem a little OC, but since I´ve never really been into Superman, I wouldn´t know. Anyways, so again the song isn´t mine, and again I hoped you liked it. By the way, when I talk about bonds holding Superman, I meant the bonds that kept him being Superman, and not just another human being. Oh, and please review, I'd really appreciate it a lot, and it motivates me like I said in my profile. So, please review!

* * *

His eyes searched the city's limits, trying to find peace in his bleak mind. His thoughts would always go back to how his life could've been. If he had been normal. Shadow hugged him like a glove, letting no one notice the red sheet flapping in the wind behind him, carrying itself as if alive, caressing the winds gentle hands and fighting the temptation of freedom.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

Awed cries came from below as people noticed something akin to a shooting star go across the sky. It was like magic, people murmured, oblivious to the fact that they were being heard. His ears thundered with their words and he fought the tears threatening to fall. He was not magic, a shooting star, or anything else their minds supplied. He was himself, nothing else.

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me  
_

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees_

The tears dried upon his cheeks, leaving a mark of unhappiness. Grief echoed inside until it was released into the night air. A call of help and all things living seemed to stop as they heard it. A cry so laden with pain and despair that it bellowed across the hazy contorts of the city. He was torn, anguished from the lack of memories he possessed. He wanted the vision of walking home to his parents, to the perfect lawn with a picket fence around it. The happiness that accompanied seeing their faces, looking proud of what their son had accomplished. He needed it, craved it, the feeling of someones love, not one of gratitude.

_Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see  
_

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed_

His knees hit the floor as his hands went to grab at his hair. He wished, wished, that someone would be there for him when he came home. Another cry hit the city as he bowed before the sky in the gesture of defeat. His body fought against the bonds that held him. Thin lines of blood appeared on his face from where his nails scratched. He wanted to be someone else. Anyone else.

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me  
_

_Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything..._

Everyone pleaded for his help, not noticing the turmoil of emotions behind his eyes. His feelings would decide for him and again he'd be saving the world, riding through the clouds, still being haunted by his nightmares. Songs of children would drift into the sky, again giving him the sense of loss.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

He was looked up to, admired, but all he saw when he looked at himself was a ravished spirit. Like the shadow that still obscured him. He was a shell, nothing inside, but he still reached for hope. Something about him that he could appreciate, that someone could love.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me_

A void was all he was, an abyss where nothing could fill him up. He was a man, with a sheet flapping in the wind as he stood. His eyes were cleared of all emotion as he blinked. Hope was banished, but his mind still held onto a dream, a dream of remembering his past.

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream  
_

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

His eyes now only searched the city for someone in need. He ignored the pain that still went through his face, knowing he deserved it from shirking his responsibilities.

_Its not easy to be me _


End file.
